Happy Mother's Day
by yuri lowell
Summary: Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto have been tasked with waking up Deidara for Mother's day


Three kids look down at the same time. They were sent to wake up their mother but they didn't know how to do that. If

their mother wasn't up by 8:00 in the morning their mother was sleeping in and that nothing would wake them up. One of

the blonde kids stared at the oldest sibling a young boy of seven with pale skin and dark eyes. "What should we do?

Daddy told us to wake mommy". The oldest shook his head and his raven locks swayed with the movement. The oldest

blonde a six year old girl turned toward her siblings with her long blonde hair falling down her back and said "Why don't

we do the things that mommy does to wake us up". Her brothers looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The

youngest with blonde short choppy hair and big golden eyes age five chirped "Mommy always strokes my head to wake

me up". "Then it's settled. Sasuke stroke mommy's head" smiled Ino as she volunteered her older brother. "What! Why do

I have to do it" responded Sasuke. "Because your hands are bigger than ours" answered Naruto. Sasuke looked at his

hands than looked at his brothers and sisters hands who had them on display and sighed. They were right he had the

biggest hands. He slowly thought about how to wake his mother without messing up their hair. "Come on you can do it"

encouraged Ino. Sasuke nodded and slowly moved his hand back and forth on his mother's head causing long blonde

strains of hair to come undone. Their mother shifted and almost knocked them off the bed but still remained sleep.

The three siblings looked at each other and sighed. Their plan had failed and they almost fell of the bed because of it.

"What does mommy do to wake you up Sasuke" asked Ino. Sasuke turned "Mommy just nudges me" he said. "What does

nudge mean" asked Naruto. "It means to push lightly I think" answered Ino. "But who will nudge mommy" asked Naruto.

"I vote Sasuke again" beamed Ino. "No I won't. I did the last one" pouted Sasuke. "Fine I'll do it" whined Ino. Sasuke

pulled Naruto closer to him just in case and Ino began to nudge their mother. With a couple of nudges their mother turned

toward her and wrapped their arms around the little blonde girl and hugged tightly. Ino started to squirm under her

mother's strong hold. Her siblings came to her rescued her from their mother's death grip. Defeated once more they

regrouped to the edge of the bed. "Maybe we should ask Daddy for help" said Naruto. "We can't Naruto. Dad asked us to

do it in the first place" responded Ino. Sasuke turned towards Ino and asked "What does Mommy do to wake you up". Ino

blushed and said "Mommy always showers me with kisses". The youngest jumped up and down "I want to do it, please"

he pleaded with his siblings. They looked at each other and agreed that it was only fair that Naruto also gets a turn to

wake up their mother.

The youngest blonde crouched down next to his mother's face and began to plant wet kisses across their mother's face.

Their mother shifted again and rose up to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips and said "Use the lip balm I bought you Itachi"

before going back to sleep. The three siblings looked at each other again and sighed. They had gotten more of a reaction

then last time but their mother still lay asleep in bed. The three siblings walked out of their mother's room with their

heads hung low. Their dad watched as his three kids all climbed (Naruto had some help) on to the chair at the breakfast

counter. "What will it be" joked Itachi but his kids asked for grape juice, milk and apple juice. Itachi laughed a little while

he got their desired drinks. "So I take it that mommy's still sleep" asked their dad. All three kids nodded. "Mommy is

super hard to wake up" pouted Ino. "Mommy almost knocked me off the bed" whined Sasuke. "At least you got to

breathe. Mommy almost crushed me" said Ino. Itachi looked at his youngest and asked "What happened to you Naruto".

The little blonde seemed to ponder and excitedly said "Mommy kissed me on the lips" but his face scrunched up "Then

mommy called me a weird name like Itachi or Daichi". "And what's so weird about Itachi" asked their dad. All three of

them chuckled when they remembered that their dad's name is Itachi. Taking their cups and putting them in the sink

"Why don't I help you with waking up mommy" asked Itachi. There was a resounding yes from all his kids.

Itachi grabbed the breakfast and the kids grabbed their mother's day cards from the table. Itachi sat the food down on

the night stand and climbed into bed with his kids. The combined weight made the shift and the occupant curl up into a

ball. "Dei it's time to get up" Itachi whispered into his ear. "Come on Dei don't you want to see your beautiful kids" Itachi

whispered again. This caused Deidara to mumble something which only Itachi could understand because Deidara doesn't

filter what he says when he first wakes up. "I made your favorite breakfast. Pancakes and hash browns" Itachi tried again.

Deidara opened his eyes and looked around to see his husband and kids staring back at him "Where is the bacon" yawned

Deidara. Itachi laughed "Of course there is bacon my love" as he kissed Deidara on the lips. This made his kids cry out in

disgust. "I'll kiss you some more after you after breakfast" as he made a face that only meant morning breathe. "You

brought that on yourself" laughed Deidara. "Mommy" shouted Naruto as he hugged his mother and crawled into his

mother's lap. "Hello baby" said Deidara as he hugged Naruto. "And I didn't forget you guys" said Deidara as he opened his

arms for the rest of his family. "Happy Mother's Day" they shouted as they hugged Deidara.

A/N: This was a warm up to see if I still had the passion to write and I do . So expect updates soon. Any questions or you just feel like chatting don't hesitate to PM me.

Yuri Lowell


End file.
